


Pas de Deux

by WennyT



Series: The Dialectic Method [3]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Concerts, Dirty Talk, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge, Don't Try This At Home, Don't worry, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Nature, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Spanking, Toys, Watersports, all the porn, all the sex, but also happy sex too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WennyT/pseuds/WennyT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unabashed and unadulterated porn featuring the boys. Sometimes with pretensions of plot.</p><p>Contents:<br/>i. Blowjob while outdoors.<br/>ii. Sex in the loo.<br/>iii. Spanking + Venus balls. <br/>iv. Anal sex + dirty talk + thighs kink.<br/>v. Light bondage + orgasm denial.<br/>vi. Dirty talk + handjob + dry orgasm.<br/>vii. Power play + light sensation play + dirty talk.<br/>viii. Chest worship + nipple play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fated: Keep Your Head Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin thinks he's insane for agreeing to go on a hike with Yunho while wearing couple outfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Lafuma x TVXQ advertisement campaign. For sohii.

 

 

**Fated: KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN**

 

* * *

Changmin smacks a branch away from his face after the eighty-sixth attempt in assault by the local flora and growls beneath his breath, cursing himself for being an idiot who never learns. How many times must he tell himself to not let Jung Yunho know things that doesn’t concern the other man, before he truly gets it?

He walks into a spider web, and: “Fuck!” Fucking spider webs. Fucking spiders. Fucking spiders weaving their fucking webs in fucking places where people have to fucking walk through!

“Keep up, Changminnie!” The obnoxiously cheerful voice hailing from a couple of metres ahead has him gritting his teeth so much that he thinks he’ll be pretty much toothless by the time they finish with this… this atrocity.

He didn’t envision this when he blabbed –stupid, stupid!- on national television that he would like to go hiking should he have the time. He had pictured wide, even trails with gorgeous mountain-scapes and clean fresh air. Not teeny, uneven dirt paths that span barely half a metre across. Not twisting trees that grow out in all directions. Not treacherous trenches hiding beneath heaps of loose leaves for the unwary hiker. And certainly not fucking spiders and their fucking webs!

“Changmin-ah! Are you okay back there?”

“I’m fine!” He’s not fine. He should have kept his stupid mouth shut in the first place. Stupid forest. Stupid nature trail. Stupid Jung Yunho and his stupid smile. And stupid him, for being a sucker for every one of Yunho’s hare-brained ideas every time that smile appears.

He catches up to the smile’s owner easily. “Where the hell are we going?”

Yunho glances at Changmin from the corner of his eye and offers a grin, “don’t pout; we’re reaching, Changminnie. We’re near!”

“That’s the eleventh time you’ve said that.” He’s not going to be a sucker this time. He’s going to stand up to that, that… evil thing. _It’s just a mouth, Shim_ , he tells himself in his head, _it’s just a mouth stretching and there’s nothing magical about it, it’s just facial muscles moving, that’s all. There is nothing special about it._

“But we are! I promise!” The possessor of said facial muscles exclaims, pointing ahead towards yet another clump of trees. Changmin doesn’t think it looks any different from the countless clumps that they’ve passed, but Yunho, oh, Yunho is bouncing slightly on the balls of his foot. “Can’t you hear the sound of moving water? We’re near the waterfall I read about in that travel guide! It’s really pretty Changminnie, the pictures I saw of it were really pretty! I know we got lost a few times, but this time -well- I can hear it!”

He cannot hear shit except for the crackling of the dry leaves littering the forest floor, with every step he takes. But Yunho’s windbreaker is jiggling every time he jumps, and if Yunho’s clothes are bouncing along with his feet, his chest must be too. That realization is more than a little distracting. If Yunho says he hears the waterfall, then they must be near the waterfall. “Wargh.”

“Come on!” Yunho swings an arm around him, and Changmin nearly stops breathing when he realizes that this presses his upper arm against his favourite part of Yunho’s body. But-

“I fucking hate these clothes,” he grits out through clenched teeth. He glimpses hurt flashing across Yunho’s face with his peripheral vision and immediately feels like killing himself. But the arm across his shoulder tightens within the next second, and Yunho rubs his face against Changmin’s neck like a too-large house cat. If house cats have opposable thumbs and clingy dispositions. “But Changminnie, why? We match!”

He supposes they do match, much akin to a monstrously overgrown version of Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Changmin tugs at the side of his horrendously brown-checkered hiking pants irritably and glares at the zipper sitting securely at just below Yunho’s adam apple. “You could have just gotten the jackets alone, you know. That would have been tasteful; green and blue. But colour-coordinated bottoms, too? Yunho, matching green and brown is like putting shit and shit together.”

Yunho flicks at a piece of imaginary lint clinging to the slight of his matching green-checkered hiking pants. “But couple outfits have to match, Changmin. Besides… besides, I kind of like them.” He lifts his gaze up to meet Changmin’s eyes. There’s uncertainty and defiance and a little bit of something else in them. He brushes the pad his index fingers across Changmin’s lips and presses at the slight indent decorating the lower lip. “I think we look good like this.”

Changmin rolls his eyes and opens his mouth, but there is something flickering at the edge of his vision and he turns. They’ve entered a clearing after walking all this time; and the retort ready at the back of his throat stills. “I think we’re finally at your waterfall.”

“It’s not _my_ waterfall,” Yunho protests, but he looks towards the direction that Changmin is pointing and Changmin cannot help but stare at the smile spilling across Yunho’s face like liquid sunshine. “Oh, oh! It’s my waterfall, Changminnie! We found it! We found it! Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Yes,” Changmin replies, eyes fixed on Yunho’s face. “Yes, it is.”

Yunho turns from on top of the boulder he’s scrambled onto, hand still dragging through the spray of water from the waterfall. His smile fades slowly as he meets Changmin’s eyes, but he doesn’t look away even as Changmin strides towards him in deliberate steps from the other side of the clearing, the sound of his hiking boots muffled by the leaf-strewn forest floor.

Changmin comes to a stop right in front of him; their bodies barely an inch from each other. “Beautiful,” he repeats. He is standing so close to Yunho that he can count each individual lash framing those eyes, eyes that curve sweetly into half-crescents whenever their owner laughs. He is standing so close that their noses almost touch. And yet Yunho doesn’t look away. Yunho doesn’t close his eyes.

He leans in closer still, so close that their breaths mingle. “I. Fucking. Hate. These. Clothes,” he breathes in the same tone. Yunho’s eyelids tremble, but he keeps them open even as Changmin reaches a hand out to tug at the zipper holding Yunho’s jacket closed.

The sound of the metallic teeth clacking together then apart is obscenely loud in the muffled silence of the clearing. Yunho bites his bottom lip, and Changmin can feel the soothing murmur of the waterfall fading into the background even as his focus sharpens, ears cataloguing Yunho’s every sigh and whisper.

Yunho utters a soft gasp and finally allows his lashes to rest against his cheeks, tilting his face towards the sun as shadows cast by the canopy of trees above them dance upon his temple. Changmin presses the edges of the jacket open and urges Yunho backwards, until the other man is lying down on the boulder, with Changmin’s arms caging Yunho’s shoulders. “I hate this jacket,” he enunciates each word more clearly than necessary against Yunho’s chest, and moves Yunho’s hands until they’re clasped with each other above his head. “Don’t move your hands.”

Yunho squirms, the stretchy fabric of his cotton-nylon mix T-shirt smooth against Changmin’s lips. He brushes his knuckles over Yunho’s front, dawdling. “I hate this T-shirt,” and sneaks a hand beneath the garment, feathering fingers across Yunho’s stomach. He chuckles as the muscles contract with every pass of his digits, and pushes the hem up until the material is mostly pooled at Yunho’s throat.

“Good afternoon,” Changmin greets Yunho’s nipples politely. He hasn’t seen them in hours, and he quite misses them. They perk up at the sight of him, and he rewards them for their eagerness by giving the left a hello kiss and the right, a little I-missed-you pinch. He rests his chin on Yunho’s belly button, watching in slight amusement as Yunho shifts, trying to bring his chest closer to Changmin’s mouth. Trailing a finger down the middle of Yunho’s chest, he feels his mouth curve at the sight of Yunho arching into the caress with a quavering groan, hair tousled and lips parted. “Changmin!”

Changmin thinks his –disgusting shit brown coloured- pants are too tight to be comfortable.

“I also,” Changmin says conversationally into the trail of hair bisecting Yunho’s lower abdomen, “hate these pants.” He sits up suddenly, yanking at the fabric with such strength that they slip down to Yunho’s knees with just one tug.

Eying the wet spot decorating the front of Yunho’s white boxer briefs with some glee –good that he’s not the only one suffering here, Changmin hooks a finger into the elastic band at the top and lets go, smiling wider at the sound of elastic hitting flesh. A chuckle escapes him as Yunho lets out a low moan and rocks his hips forwards, upwards to Changmin. “But I can’t hate these briefs because they’re mine, can I?”

“Changmin-ah, don’t tease.” Yunho moans again in answer. Changmin stifles his grin against Yunho’s inner thigh, dragging the pair of briefs in question down until they joined their –disgusting shit green coloured- compatriots at around Yunho’s knees. Changmin blinks with feigned innocence at the angry redness of Yunho’s cock.

“Oh look, what is this, I think I finally found something edible in this forest. But what is it?” he comments brightly, and Yunho whimpers and thrusts up, his cock smacking lightly against Changmin’s cheek and hardening even more at the –so filthily wet- sound produced.

Changmin nuzzles at the head and licks along the side, placing little butterfly kisses down, down to the base. He reaches down with one hand surreptitiously to adjust himself, while using the thumb of his other hand to stroke at the little slit on top of Yunho’s cock. “I think it’s a banana. It looks like a banana, doesn’t it?”

Yunho digs his nails into his entwined knuckles, feeling hazy with pleasure. Desire pools, hot and sweet, low in his abdomen. “L-less talking. More- more s-sucking.”

“You’re the one who’s still talking,” Changmin drums a staccato beat gently against Yunho’s balls while mouthing at the underside of the head; and Yunho can feel his mind going blank from the need for Changmin to do more- suck his cock harder, fondle his balls harder. Anything. Everything. “I—”

He chokes out a garbled shout as Changmin sinks his mouth down on his cock, taking him all the way in, in. Wet. Hot. Tight. Hot. Wet. Wet. Tight.

Changmin rubs his nose against Yunho’s crotch, revelling in the ticklish sensation of Yunho’s pubic hair. Focusing on breathing deeply, Changmin pulls off slightly and brings his mouth down again, again and again on Yunho. Even though he’s had practice in doing this, it isn’t long before his gag reflex kicks him, milking a hoarse moan and a particularly hard thrust from Yunho as the smooth muscles of Changmin’s throat work around him. It leaves Changmin coughing, saliva trickling from his mouth down his chin down, down to his neck. His throat muscles are convulsing even more about Yunho because of the coughing and he moves to pull off, to pull away, one hand reaching down to palm himself through his –still disgusting- pants but-

“No, no, I’m close, keep your head down, yes, yes, like that,” Yunho pants, his fingers tunnelling through Changmin’s hair and gripping down hard as he gives himself over to mindless pleasure. He tugs hard enough to pull Changmin’s head back, changing the angle of his frenzied shoves to result in his cock bumping against Changmin’s palate every upstroke. The friction is arousing, Changmin thinks, as he grips himself through his pants and bucks hard into his own hand.

“Keep it down, keep your head down, close, so close,” Moaning, gasping, pleading, Yunho works Changmin’s perfect mouth and throat over himself harder, and he knows he must be hurting Changmin, but he doesn’t want to stop, and Changmin is gripping his thighs hard and pulling Yunho back to himself whenever Yunho pulls out, so Changmin doesn’t want to stop too- at least he thinks so- and oh God hot wet tight perfect- oh God- now Changmin’s scraping his teeth along the underside every time- wet wet tight hot- every single time Yunho shoves himself back in-

“Changmin-ah!” Yunho comes so hard that black spots dance in his vision.

Changmin tries to pull off of him, but Yunho’s fingers are too tangled in his hair. They clench reflexively, forcing Yunho’s spurting cock even further down his throat. It’s too much for him to swallow, and his throat overflows to flood his mouth. The taste of Yunho’s semen on his tongue, pungent and slightly bitter, is enough to set him off, and his hand tightens upon his own neglected cock.

Warm heat seeps from his pants to his hand as he chokes out a scream around the softening cock in his mouth. He pulls off when Yunho finally goes limp, hands immediately moving to flip the other around and wrench his hands behind his back. Yunho utters a weak whimper in protest, too drained to do anything else.

“Didn’t I tell you to not to move your hands?” Changmin hisses, voice raspy. Yunho manages a nod against the mossy surface of the boulder, breath hitching as Changmin trails his fingers in between the cleft of Yunho’s buttocks. “Bad boys who disobey commands get punished.”

Yunho whines, feeling himself hardening again at the steel lining Changmin’s tone.  



	2. King of Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin is ambitious, and Changmin gets whatever he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers and so on present for Yawang / Queen of Ambition. For haeym.

 

  
_**KING OF AMBITION**_

 

* * *

“Come here, your fringe is all messy- Here.” Changmin grabs at Yunho’s hair and seconds later, Yunho can feel Changmin breathing on his forehead. His bare forehead. “Wha-”

“There. ” Changmin pats Yunho on the forehead gently and Yunho checks his hands to see if they’ve turned into paws because he feels like Taepoong for about two seconds there. “Did you just. Did you just pin my hair up?”

“Did you just. Did you really just ask me that,” Changmin mocks, looking at Yunho as though he is smeared dog poop at the bottom of Changmin’s shoe. Yunho thinks even people from Canada can hear their managers snickering from the front of their van.

“But why-” Yunho starts, and chokes on his own saliva instead when Changmin shoves him from the side so hard that he topples half way out of the van. “Move before the next millennium comes.”

“My hair-” Yunho has enough presence of mind to climb out of the van pseudo-languidly with a professional smile ready for some of their more persistent fangirls. He adds some swagger in his stride towards the entrance of the hospital where filming for _Queen of Ambition_ is taking place, pulling out his mobile and typing a text as fast as he can.

Meaning that he is past the automatic sliding doors before he sends it.

Changmin’s phone beeps the next second but he doesn’t check it even as his legs allows him to catch up to Yunho, and yet, “ you look good, _hyung_ , stop worrying.”

Yunho wonders if Changmin’s psychic skills are newly acquired and a post-moving-out occurrence; or they have always been around and it’s just that he’s never noticed. Knowing himself, he thinks the second option has a higher likelihood of being the correct answer.

“ _Hyung_. Yunho. Stop trying to think, I can smell the smoke over here,” Changmin deadpans without turning around, and Yunho doesn’t think he’s funny at all, not the slightest. His mouth curls against his will anyway.

 

* * *

 

“ _Hyung-nim_!” Yunho waves at Kwon Sang Woo, who’s standing in front of the Intensive Care Unit’s reception desk rehearsing his lines with Soo Ae. “Soo Ae _noo_ -”

“Keep moving,” Changmin snaps from right behind him –Yunho can practically feel the other’s breath moist on the back of his neck- and yanks at Yunho’s coat sleeve, steering him down a hallway away from the filming site. Yunho gapes. “But- Changmin- Filming-”

“I want to go to the lavatory.” Muttering darkly, Changmin spares a toothy smile belying his tone for Kim Sung Ryung, who glides past with an airy “Changmin-ah, here to support my precious son again?”

“See you again in a bit, _noona_. Looking sexy and hot as always,” Changmin calls over his shoulder. His grip on Yunho has upgraded to a hand clamped around his shoulder. “Ya!” Yunho hisses, trying to pull away. He thinks he will have more success dislocating his shoulder. “Ya, so you can greet Sung Ryung _noona_ , but I can’t greet Soo Ae _noona_?”

“What’s the big fuss,” Changmin pushes the door of the washroom with his foot. His hands are too full of a squirming Yunho to help, “you get to see her from all angles and up close and over and over and over-” he locks the washroom door with one hand while the other is hooked around Yunho’s waist “-and over again later.”

“Are you jealous,” Yunho asks, but it’s not really a question. Changmin backs Yunho against the counter and bares his teeth in a grotesque parody of a smile. “No, I’m ecstatic.”

He doesn’t allow more than half a second to pass by before kicking Yunho lightly in the shin. “That was sarcasm.”

“And I was applauding your brilliant wit with my extra pair of invisible hands,” Yunho tries to add a jaunty whistle for effect but he ends up puffing air out soundlessly. Changmin snorts and flicks him in the forehead. “Someone has been trying practicing their wordplay skills in practice, huh. Much you have to learn, my young Padawan.”

“Stop quoting Star Wars,” Yunho groans, allowing his head to thud gently against the tiled wall behind him. Changmin has been driving him insane with his born-again love of Star Wars –after nearly four years of letting his flame of ardour burn low- these few months. Four years has lulled Yunho into a false sense of security. As such he finds himself humming the Star Wars theme song at intermittent times of the day more often than not recently.

Yunho blames it mostly on Kyuhyun and Ryeowook. Kyuhyun, for dragging Changmin into his two-day Star Wars film marathon; and Ryeowook for conditioning Changmin into associating Star Wars with delicious snacks and meals made by the former during the marathon. Anything associated with food –especially delicious food- is bound to be an instant hit with his Changminnie.

He is pulled back into the present by a harsh nip to his neck. “Ow!” He attempts to glare at Changmin but judging by the unimpressed lift of the other’s eyebrow, it ‘s another unsuccessful attempt. “Don’t do that,” he grouses, rubbing a hand over the mildly stinging spot, “the make-up artist will laugh at me again.”

“What should I do then?” Changmin breathes against Yunho’s jaw. “How about…  you?”

“That was really corny and completely beneath the standards of a talk show host,” Yunho tells it as it is to the top of Changmin’s head. He can smell the shampoo he bought for Changmin as a housewarming gift.

“It’s all right,” Changmin shrugs and Yunho has tingles running down his spine and all over his neck, which isn’t a good thing because he’s supposed to be Baek Do Hoon in about twenty minutes, and Baek Do Hoon is currently all teary and furious from wanting to divorce his murderer and cheater and liar of a wife; and hardly in any mood to think about sex. Much less getting tingly over cuddling another man. Even if the man is Choikang Changmin.

The tingles almost make him miss what Changmin is saying. “…fine because this talk show host is getting fired because he’s too boring for television.”

He nudges Changmin gently with his chin. “Hey, what are you trying to say. I know this talk show host too and I don’t find him boring at all.”

Changmin tilts his head to one side and muses from Yunho’s shoulder, head cocked at such an extreme angle that he looks like a very healthy victim suffering from a broken neck. “Yeah, but you’re biased. You love the talk show host, so your opinion doesn’t count.”

“And the talk show host knows it and exploits it,” Yunho grumbles without any heat. Changmin chortles and sneaks his fingers down to Yunho’s belt buckle. “Yeah, yeah. The talk show host is exploiting the fact right… this… moment.”

Yunho tries to untangle Changmin’s lithe fingers from his belt even as Yunho Junior perks up at this welcome state of activities. “Changmin-ah, I can’t, you know that I want to, but… I’m due to film my scene in-” he glances at his watch, a housewarming gift from Changmin to him “-fourteen minutes.”

“Fourteen minutes is more than enough to get both of us off,” Changmin murmurs against his lips, and Yunho blanks out for one blissful moment because of all the mental images that one statement causes. His rational self reasserts itself however, with Yunho Junior weeping excuses and protests every step of the way. “I can’t film with a limp, Changmin, and-”

A demanding tongue stoppers Yunho’s words, and Changmin pulls away after precisely one and a half minutes of French kissing; he checked his watch. He will never let his Yunho tarnish his perfect professional record by being late to any of his commitments. Refocusing on the lips tracing the line of his jaw after assuring himself that he still has slightly more than twelve minutes, Changmin growls, “who says you’re going to be the one limping at the end of this?”

 

* * *

 

Yunho is delivering his lines with the proper amount of fury and betrayed bitterness twenty minutes later, eight minutes after the cameras have started rolling.

Smiling politely at some of the more easily flustered hospital staff hovering near the area blocked off for filming, Changmin stays to watch, marvelling at the large strides of improvement Yunho has made in his acting. He leaves after the group scenes are done, though, just as the director is calling for a touch-up by the makeup artists in preparation for a scene between Do Hoon and Da Hae. He bows formally to the director and makes his exit in as low-key a manner as possible, but more than a pair of eyes are attracted to the slight limp that mars his normally graceful gait.

Oblivious, Changmin grins to himself as he enters an empty lift, and puts another tick next to the list in his head. Public restroom, check. The roof is next on his list, but _that_ is definitely going to be harder to arrange, what with the lack of privacy that characterizes their lives and obsessed fangirls and paparazzi and safety issues. Not to mention Yunho’s insanely packed schedule.

Poking the button indicating the floor for the hospital’s lobby, Changmin reassures himself that Baek Do Hoon’s death won’t be long in coming, now. The Baek _chaebol_ does look good, be it in hockey uniforms or suits, but he thinks he prefers Jung Yun Ho.

At least Yunho has better taste in partners.


	3. Love All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho is furious that Changmin seems to be having more of a relationship with table tennis than he does with Yunho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unfinished piece that I just could not complete due to certain events. Have it as a drabble.

 

**Love All**

 

* * *

 

“Don’t worry,” Yunho murmurs, smoothing a palm over Changmin’s bottom, fingers tugging slightly on the string peeping out from between two pale cheeks, “the ping pong table in our practice room in Tokyo is still there. I got the staff to help us buy a new one for our apartment.” 

Changmin utters a garbled whine, and turns his head to widen tear-filled eyes at Yunho, urging his hips back against the older man’s fully clothed body. Yunho clicks his tongue in mock consternation and walks away instead to pick up the abandoned table tennis paddle on the sofa. “Don’t be impatient, Changminnie… Ping pong can’t be played without rackets now, can it?”

Round eyes grow dazed at his words, and Yunho finally allows himself to grin at the look of preoccupied lust diffusing across Changmin’s face. He pads back towards the tied-up body sprawled over green timber, and taps two fingers against Changmin’s jaw. “Don’t bite down too hard now, pet. Remember- one penalty point for each broken cookie on the table, hmm.”

Changmin nods frantically, moaning as best as he could without biting into the bar cookie jammed into his mouth. Yunho laughs, leaning over to nuzzle at the other’s ear gently, free hand ghosting down a tanned thigh. “All right then, first set. Jung to serve. Love all.” 

The paddle in his right hand comes down with a loud smack against Changmin’s buttocks, pulling a muffled groan from the younger man. Yunho straightens and darts a look down, satisfied by the pink blossoming gradually across previously unmarred flesh. Changmin shoves his arse back at Yunho in helpless demand in response, inner muscles contracting and pulling the orange Venus balls even further into his body that only the handle of the string connecting the balls together is visible. 

The lewd sight is more than enough to pull a man into mindless arousal, and Yunho bites down on the inside of his cheek to maintain his focus. “Point to Jung, one love. Looks like you need to practice more on returning serves, pet.”


	4. Stallion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin likes Yunho's thighs a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sofia and Aly. Inspired by a certain interview aired in Japan.

STALLION

* * *

  
"I have stallion thighs, huh," Yunho teases as he shafts slowly into Changmin. Their album promotions have ended, and the two of them are enjoying a rare day of rest in their Tokyo apartment.  
  
"The hell- Jung, are you still thinking about that?" Changmin snaps in reply as he digs his heels into Yunho's back. "And what are you, eighty? You could have just said that you've no stamina left. I've no qualms fucking you into the mattress too- ahhh!" the younger man's taunt breaks off with a gasp at a quick thrust from Yunho.  
  
"Says the person who's all girly about sweat," Yunho volleys in return, resuming a leisurely rhythm after a few quick snaps of his hips.  
  
“Fuck you," Changmin growls, too frustrated to think of a witty comeback. He thumps Yunho hard on the arm, snarling, "move, damnit. I'm falling asleep over here. Are you trying to mimic a tortoise or something?"  
  
“Falling asleep, huh.” Yunho flicks his head to one side in a futile attempt to get his hair out of his eyes. He watches with avid interest as a drop of his perspiration gives up its struggle to remain clinging to his fringe to land on the straining tendons stark against Changmin's neck.   
  
"You kind of said it wrong," he points out, punctuating his statement with a slow grind that earns Yunho a choked whine from his lover below him. "Technically speaking, you're the one taking it up the arse right now, so if anything, you should have said 'fuck me.'" He dodges another blow thrown at him, continuing as Changmin’s fist glances off his chest, "and since I'm the one who's making  _you_  take it up the arse,  _I_  get to say 'fuck you'."  
  
Yunho offers his brightest grin, unperturbed even when Changmin lets out another garbled scream and kicks him hard on his thigh. "Ow," he groans, wanting to give into the urge to rub at the spot, which is already sore. Yunho predicts a bruise by tomorrow morning. But his hands are both currently occupied with deflecting Changmin's enthusiastic attempts at punching him in the head. "Stop trying to hurt my stallion thighs! Who's going to satisfy you if you make them go out of commission, huh?"   
  
Changmin wrests an arm free, baring his teeth at Yunho in a deliberately halfhearted parody of a smile. "You're fucking crazy, Jung. Go die."   
  
"Nah," Yunho purrs, bending down to rest their foreheads together. "If I die, who's gonna take care of my Bambi? I don't want my Bambi to cry, poor baby. All alone in the world."  
  
"I'm sure Jihye will take care of that disgusting piece of mould infested rag you call daughter," Yunho doesn't need to look at Changmin to know that the younger man has his teeth clenched together; the pair of feet whacking against his back are testament enough of the other’s rage.  
  
"Hmm, nope," he muses, ceasing all movements completely, earning himself an unforgivingly harsh bite at his lower arm, "Jiyool will be fine, she's young and resilient. I was talking about my Bambi here," he beams down at Changmin, pulling back until he almost slips out of his favourite place in the entire world.   
  
"If I'm not around, then there's no one around to take care," he cups his free hand around Changmin's cock, combing his hair through the downy hair framing his favourite toy, pleased at the soft inhalation of breath he hears, “of my Bambi.”   
  
“There’ll be no one to take care of you, pet.” Yunho runs his fingers up the rigid shaft and thumbs at the slit on top, an action that makes the other groan and thrash against the pillows, head thrown back and throat bared. His Bambi looks delicious and Yunho wants a bite. "Who's going," he shoves his cock back into Changmin, "to" thrust "do" thrust "this" another thrust "everyday?" he grunts, cramming the rest of him into that incredibly tiny space with a lewd squelch.   
  
Pressing against each other, skin against skin, his smile widens at the strangled scream that results from his abrupt change in rhythm.  
  
"Fuck yeah," Changmin gasps, bucking up against Yunho, back curved in an impossibly high arc, "more of that now.  _Now_. And stop fucking talking!"   
  
"But Changminnie," Yunho feigns a pout in childish disappointment, back to undulating his hips unbearably slow, "don't you usually like my talking?"   
  
Changmin snarls, scrabbling at Yunho’s chest hard enough to leave shallow indentations and reddened skin. "Fuck you," he explodes, "either you fucking move in the next three seconds or I'm going to lock myself in the bathroom and fuck the showerhead and you don't get to fucking touch me for a fucking mont-  _uh_."   
  
Yunho pulls all the way out and pushes back in, sliding in to the hilt. He clicks his tongue in disapproval, fingers punishingly tight about Changmin's nipples, hips beginning to pound in earnest. The sound of flesh against flesh is obscenely and unbelievably filthy in its loudness, a continuous series of _slap-slap-slap_  echoing about the bedroom. "Can't have my Bambi threatening me now, can we? Pets can’t threaten their owners."  
  
"Fuck, yeah- just like that-" Changmin claws at Yunho's back, words spilling brokenly from parted lips. "Fuck— more—  _harder_ —"  
  
"My own little whore," Yunho murmurs as he fights to form words, Changmin's snug heat almost driving him into mindless incoherency. The scorching passage stretching about his cock tightens, wet velvet silk spasming involuntarily around it. “You are, aren’t you, pet?”  
  
Yunho pulls the last shreds of his lucidity together and fists a hand about the base of Changmin's cock, squeezing tight to drag an enraged shout from the other. "What the fuck— let me come, you bastard!"  
  
“Not yet," Yunho pants, grabbing at the legs locked tight about his back. "Not yet," he pulls them up until they are on his shoulders, settled around his neck instead. "Not until- together-"   
  
He bears down and starts fucking without any semblance of a rhythm; laughter and control all gone. The new angle allows him slam into Changmin's prostate at every lunge, and it only takes about a dozen thrusts before Yunho can feel his own balls drawing up, eager for release. “Say it, Changminnie.”  
  
“Fucker—say—what— just let me—” Changmin in the throes of sexual ecstasy is a beautiful thing to behold, Yunho thinks hazily. The younger man has his head tossing from side to side, strands of ebony clinging to his cheekbones, all flushed and sweaty. One hand is clawing at Yunho’s fingers about his imprisoned cock while the other is wrapped about Yunho’s waist. “Let go—Let me—”  
  
“Are you my whore, Changmin? Are you?” Yunho demands, barely aware of the words issuing from his own mouth. Groaning against a reddened nipple pushing against his mouth, he intensifies the grip he has on Changmin, dragging a garbled “Yes!” from the other.   
  
“Are you? Say it!” Yunho bites down hard on the abused bit of flesh, and it is more than enough to push Changmin over the edge. “I am,” he sobs out, voice cracking, “I’m your whore, I am, I  _am_!”  
  
Cock hardening even more at Changmin’s frantic exclamation; the urge to come is an electrifying, even painful need solidifying at the base of Yunho’s spine. He looks down at Changmin's cock in his hand, at the angry purple-red drooling against his whore’s stomach, and loses all restraint.   
  
"Now," he moans, moving his hand away to grab again at Changmin’s nipples, all swollen and inflamed from his rough treatment. Yunho is barely conscious of Changmin's nails digging into at his arms. "Now, now, he gasps, focusing on Changmin’s nipples, Changmin's eyes, Changmin's mouth, Changmin's everything, " _now_ ," and he feels himself releasing deep inside, right against the other's prostate.   
  
“ _Yunho_!” Changmin sobs, reaching up to yank at Yunho's hair brutally. His body jolting at every jet of liquid heat against his most sensitive spot, Changmin comes, striping Yunho’s lower abdomen in spurts of semen.


	5. High Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin is annoyed that Yunho allowed other people to tie him up and dress him in revealing clothing. Even if it's for a photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 700 word ficlet for whatkindoftea as a reward for something-or-other.

HIGH CUT

* * *

 

Yunho surfaces from sleep with a gasp, pulling away instinctively from the tightening sensation about his wrists. “Wuh- Huh- Who-”  
  
His words are stoppered by a hard, almost bruising kiss, and he relaxes, comforted by the familiar taste invading his mouth. His tongue tangles with the other’s, and he jolts as lips join in to suck on his tongue. “Changminnie,” he half mumbles, half sighs when he is finally allowed to speak again. “Changminnie?”  
  
“Nice to see that you can still recognize me, huh, Jung,” he hears Changmin snap, and the unfamiliar hardness in his lover’s tone is enough to make Yunho open his eyes. Squinting against the light, he can make out Changmin’s face hovering over his in the dark. His boyfriend looks amazingly gorgeous with moonlight seeping in to glint off those perfect cheekbones and those beautifully white teeth.  
  
“Changminnie?” Yunho comes fully awake when Changmin yanks almost brutally at his wrists again, drawing them flush against the headboard. “Ow, wait, that hurts-”  
  
“See, this is the way you knot a scarf,” the younger man snaps, and Yunho turns his head around slightly to see that yes, his wrists are tied most securely to their bed. He’s actually much more interested in how Changmin’s groin is hovering about five centimetres above his. “Not those stupid half-arsed knots they placed on you in that stupid shoot.”  
  
“I… I take it that you’ve seen High Cut, then?” Yunho ventures cautiously, uncertain if his query will put Changmin in a proper snit. His boyfriend seems to be rather brassed off already, all bared teeth and furious eyes while crouched over him. It’s a bit of a pity that Yunho finds all that extremely hot instead of frightening.   
  
He tries a pull surreptitiously, feeling a little disappointed when the knots hold. An angry Changmin usually means a horny Changmin, and a horny Changmin usually means mind-blowing sex with at least two orgasms. Which Yunho usually likes to participate in with both hands free to fondle wherever he pleases.  
  
“Yeah, just try, you’re not going to pull them free,” Changmin growls, lowering himself onto Yunho’s groin, knees bracketing the other’s waist. “This will teach you to play without me, you teasing little slut.”  
  
The word is an automatic trigger to Yunho’s arousal, and he groans as he feels himself fully harden, pushing against the silk of his- well technically they’re Changmins’- boxers. “I’m sorry, Changmin-ah, but that was work.”  
  
“Yeah, but you could have warned me,” Changmin licks a strip along Yunho’s jaw, stopping to breathe against his mouth. Yunho knows better than to tilt his head up to close the distance. “Instead I have to find out from a call by that idiot Kyuhyun, saying you were trussed up in suggestive poses on that stupid newspaper.”  
  
“It’s a magazine,” Yunho manages, biting down on his lip hard when Changmin licks another leisurely path up to his earlobe. Changmin scoffs, puffing a breath of warm air against sensitive skin. “Magazine, my arse. It’s a bloody newspaper, look at the shitty quality of those pages.”  
  
“It’s a magazine,” Yunho insists, eyes closing against his will when Changmin bites down gently on the helix of his ear. “And- and- why are you bringing up your best friend when we’re in the middle of having sex?”  
  
“Who says we’re having sex?” Changmin pulls away with a wicked grin, seating himself even more firmly against the jutting thrust of Yunho’s cock. “I’m mad at you for spreading your legs and seducing the camera at a photo-shoot I wasn’t even at, remember?”  
  
“So,” He continues, stroking a thumb over the frustrated pout adorning Yunho’s face, “I’m going to get myself off,” he cups his free hand over his own groin, groaning at how good that feels, “while you are going to lie there and watch me.”  
  
“What!” Yunho punctuates his petulant exclamation with a disobedient hip-thrust upwards; more than a little pleased when Changmin grinds their cocks together involuntarily, with a throaty “oh fuck, that feels good”.  
  
Changmin is quick to regain his composure, though the deepening flush on his cheeks –discernible even through the dim moonlight- betrays him. “Nuh uh, naughty Jung, you don’t get to play.”


	6. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster. Changmin loves it when Yunho talks dirty to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Lady Gaga's Monster.

  
_I wanna just dance,_   
_but he took me home instead,_   
_Uh oh,_   
_There was a monster in my bed._   


* * *

_  
_   


  
"Gonna fuck you so hard," Yunho growls, both hands deep inside the back of Changmin's jeans, squeezing and rubbing at the taut flesh. "Gonna fuck you ’till you scream, gonna fuck your brains out."  
  
"Oh yes please," Changmin whimpers against the side of Yunho's lips, too far gone to even kiss back. Instead he pants, mouth open and leaving a streak of wet saliva on Yunho's cheek, urging his cock against the muscled hardness that is Yunho's thigh. "Yes, yes, take me home and take me and eat me up,  _yes_!"  
  
"You'll like that, won't you," Yunho's whisper is deep and throaty and Changmin's knees buckle because this is his Yunho, his usually strait-laced Yunho. "You'll like it when I hold you down and make you open your legs to me, and let me gobble you up, won't you?"  
  
"Oh  _fuck_ ," Changmin slurs, breath hitching out of him as Yunho brushes a teasing finger over his puckered entrance. "Oh Yun, please, please."  
  
"And you're going to obey me, aren't you," Yunho curls his tongue about Changmin’s and sucks, the sound filthily obscene and muffling his words; but he knows Changmin understands him anyway. "You're going to let me, you're just going to lie there and let me look my fill at your sweet little hole, yes? And then I'll tease you by giving you a finger or two, but our Changdollie won't be satisfied by that, nope, he’ll still feel empty."  
  
"Fuck," Changmin tosses his head, too far gone to care about how wanton he must look, " _fuck_ , gonna come."  
  
"Nuh uh," Yunho is quick as lightning, a hand punishingly tight about Changmin's length just when the other shakes and cries out a garbled "No!"; even as a dry orgasm rakes through him. Yunho still has his other hand tracing about Changmin's entrance, and it excites him even more at the way the tight ring of muscle clenches and unclenches spasmodically. "You'll be desperate and greedy then, just like you're now, and your little hole is going to want my cock inside and filling it up, yeah?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhh," Changmin leans heavily on Yunho, cock still hard and pressing against Yunho's own. Yunho chuckles, pulling Changmin's bottom lip into his mouth and worrying at it until it is swollen and bee stung, until it's too big on that impossibly beautiful face and it makes Yunho long to feed his cock into that perfect mouth and fuck hard until Changmin is choking and gagging on the thrust of it.  
  
"Then I'm going to take my fingers out," Changmin whines, clearly displeased at the thought of it, and Yunho placated him with a teasing scrape of his fingernail against wrinkled flesh. It brings about a moan, with Changmin throwing his head back, tendons stark against the elegant line of his neck. "Patience, sweet. Let me finish, hmm?"  
  
"Then," he continues, laving the leaping pulse at the side of Changmin's neck until the skin shines wet and shiny. "Then I'm going to spread you wide and eat you out, you'll love that, won't you? I'll eat you out and lick and lick at you until you're all red and wet and eager for me, and you're going to lie there and take it  _because I want you to_."  
  
He can feel Changmin's cock drooling pre-come continuously, so much that it's making his grip at its base slack. "And when that's driving you crazy, I'll get up and feed my cock to your greedy little mouth down here," he presses the tip of his finger in and pulls it out again, the faint pressure making Changmin jerk and shove into his hand, the slickness covering Yunho's fingers allowing the desperate movement.   
  
"Then when I am all the way inside you, I'll fuck you so hard into the mattress that you won't be able to walk the next day. You'll feel sore for the entire week, sweet, and I won't let you rest until I fuck all your come out of you, I won't stop even if you have to go to the loo, and" he savours the lewd words as he whispers them slowly, one by one into Changmin's reddened ear, "until  _I fuck the piss out of you_ , until there's no more come left in you, until you lose control and pee all over us."  
  
He smiles, a darkly satisfied curve as Changmin shudders once more against him, cock spurting strangled streams of come against rough denim even with, or perhaps because of, Yunho's grip on him. 

 

* * *

_That boy is bad,_  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise,  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes.  



	7. Kiss It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin will always be around to kiss it better. Even when it's him punishing Yunho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For whatkindoftea. Porn but with some semblance of plot.

 

"Let's fuck," Changmin says, staring holes into the newest volume of  _ONE PIECE_  Yunho is holding in his hands. His lover doesn't seem to have heard his request, choosing instead to sink more comfortably into the bed. Changmin shifts, mouth awry in displeasure, jeans uncomfortably tight. He is not wearing a shirt and Yunho does not appear to even notice that fact. "Ya, Jung Yun Ho."   
  
No response. Changmin grits his teeth and kicks at the other's right calf. Yunho doesn't look away from the manga, reaching a hand down to rub at the sore spot absentmindedly. "Oh, Changmin-ah."   
  
Changmin waits, but Yunho doesn't say anything else. Irked, he stands up and reaches out, snatching the slim volume away amidst protests of "Ya! You- I was reading that, you-!", tossing the book in the direction of the study table. Yunho opens his mouth, irritated, but his objections die in his throat as Changmin bears down on him. " _You_."   
  
"Y-yeah?" Yunho gulps, entranced against his will by the predatory look gracing his lover's eyes. His anger about being interrupted evaporates, leaving behind only growing lust and a vague sense of unease. "C-Changminnie...?"    
  
"You ignored me," Changmin murmurs throatily, crawling into Yunho's lap with all the grace of a large jungle cat. Yunho's arms go about the other automatically, and he marvels again at how well Changmin fits into his lap when the other is actually taller -albeit lankier-than him. They're about the same height, and it never ceases to amaze him how perfect Changmin feels when gathered tight in his arms. "Changmin-ah..."   
  
"Shut up," Changmin licks at the side of Yunho's neck, and the resulting frisson of lust that bolts through him distracts Yunho from processing Changmin's command until five seconds later. "Shut- I mean-  _What_?"   
  
"You. Shut up." Nipping harshly at Yunho's left earlobe, Changmin settles more securely against Yunho's chest. "You ignored me when I spoke to you nicely, so now you don’t get to talk.”  
  
"Whu- no, Changminnie, I'm sorry, I was reading-" Yunho tries to explain but his words are plugged -literally- by three of Changmin's fingers jamming into his mouth.   
  
"Shut up, shut  _up_. You don't get to speak." Worrying the soft flesh between his teeth, Changmin bites down and lets go, staring in satisfaction at the pale imprint of teeth he's left on Yunho's ear. The pain causes Yunho to grunt out loud around Changmin's long fingers, and he crooks his index and middle digits so they drag against the inside of Yunho's cheek. "You ignored me. You actually ignored me, Jung. You actually  _dared_  to ignore me."  
  
Yunho can't speak, but he lets loose another noise that sounds rather protesting that leaks out about the other's fingers. Changmin smiles and drags his thumbnail along the soft texture of Yunho’s tongue. "You're going to be punished for ignoring me, Jung. Now suck."    
  
Yunho sucks. He slurps at Changmin's fingers obediently, tongue curving about the edge of Changmin's nails and tracing his cuticles.    
  
Changmin lets out a delighted hum at the sight of Yunho working his mouth around his hand, and laughs as he feels Yunho's cock thickening beneath his own jean-clad thigh. He grinds down against the hardness, straddling Yunho's lap while bracketing the other's legs with his own. He taps lightly on Yunho’s cheek and leans in until they are forehead to forehead, a smirk crooked on his face. "Suck harder, come on, you can do better than that."  Changmin’s voice is a taunting trickle of dark chocolate, sweet music to Yunho’s ears.   
  
Emitting a garbled whine, Yunho presses the underside of his tongue against Changmin's fingers and tightens his mouth about them, head bobbing in mimicry of what he loves to do best to Changmin's cock. It's messy, and Changmin can feel his own cock tightening in anticipation at the feeling of Yunho's saliva running down the side of his wrist, along his arm.   
  
He tugs hard at Yunho's russet-coloured hair, silky strands slip-sliding against his callused palm, forcing his fingers deeper and shoving his face against the other's neck, mouthing at the soft skin beneath his jaw. He growls, rasping in between nips, "You're all hard from just sucking on my fingers, huh."   
  
He pulls his hand away from Yunho's mouth, who is loath to let go; Changmin has to exert some force to keep the other man from swallowing his fingers again.   
  
"Nuh uh, nope, no more sucking," he grins nastily, curving his free hand about Yunho's left pectoral, and sinks his fingertips into lush softness. Yunho jerks, mouth agape and shiny with saliva, head thrown back. He pants, pleas half-formed in his throat as Changmin scratches at Yunho’s chest through the soft cotton of his shirt, crumpling the soft fabric.  
  
"Chang- Chang- Changminnie-  _Changmin_ -"    
  
Changmin rubs a thumb across a perky nipple and allows the corners of his lips to lift at the resulting moan. He reaches down and works swiftly to divest Yunho of his sweatpants with his saliva-coated hand, nimble fingers pulling at the drawstrings. Shoving at the soft material, he pulls at the edge of Yunho's boxers briefs, just enough to slip his fingers beneath to encircle about Yunho's cock. "Mm, all hard for me."   
  
Changmin captures Yunho's gasp with his mouth, swallowing the sound with his own lips. He licks at Yunho's bottom lip and sucks on it, letting go with a 'pop' and admiring the swollen curve. Yunho leans forward, curling his tongue about Changmin's and fusing their mouths together once more, eating at Changmin's mouth with such vigour that Changmin feels his saliva-slicked fingers flex about Yunho's cock in reaction.   
  
They kiss, tongues tangling together. Changmin tightens his grip about Yunho's cock until the other pulls away from the kiss, face flushed and chest heaving. Yunho squirms, hands scrabbling for purchase about Changmin's waist.  "No, Changmin, stop, too tight, it hurts."   
  
Changmin purrs his laughter into the side of other's pain-stricken face, feeling Yunho soften slightly in his hand. "Aw, hyung, does it hurt? Does it?"   
  
"Changminnie," Yunho tries to squirm away, but it's futile. Changmin's strength is too much for him, even though the other's muscles have mostly faded away at the request of their management company. "C-Changminnie,” he whines, arching his back and pressing his head back against the mattress, “it hurts,  _don't_."  Yunho feels his own lips form rather than say the words out, mouthing them desperately into the other man’s shoulder.  
  
Changmin bites down on the helix of Yunho's ear, eliciting another pained gasp from the older man. He clenches his hand until he feels Yunho press backwards, trying to pull himself out from his lover’s palm. Changmin flicks his tongue out to trace at the whorls of the other's abused ear, feeling himself grow erect at the rare sight of Yunho completely helpless before him. "Aw, my poor hyung."  
  
He pulls away, and before Yunho can either complain about the loss of Changmin's comforting warmth or rejoice about the lack of pain, Changmin is back, crouched over Yunho's lap. Yunho's sweatpants, already bunched around his knees, get flung over Changmin's shoulder as he yanks Yunho's boxer briefs off in one go. He smirks as Yunho's cock springs free with such force –as a result of all that unnecessary strength used— that it slaps against the other's belly lewdly. "Well hell- _o_  there. I missed you."   
  
"Changmin-ah, you-" Yunho chokes on his own words as Changmin leans forward, murmuring, "does it hurt here, hyung? Don't worry, I'll kiss it better," while brushing butterfly-like kisses over the length of Yunho's softening cock.   
  
The too-light feeling of Changmin's lips ghosting against him is too much to bear, and Yunho can feel himself hardening again, the earlier pain all but forgotten. He throws his head back, leaning back against his elbows in a frantic attempt to shove his cock into Changmin's delicious month. "Changmin-ah, don't tease, don't- oh fuck  _ohhhh_."   
  
He trails off, stuttering as Changmin fits his lips over the head of Yunho's shaft and sinks down, till his nose is buried against coarse, slightly springy hair. Yunho can’t help but shove up into the irresistible warmth, all tight and snug about him. Words flash across the static blankness filling Yunho's mind, words like  _hot_  and  _wet_ , and he almost cries when Changmin lifts his head up two short seconds later, up until Yunho slips out from his mouth. "No, no, come back, Changmin,  _no_ -"    
  
"Hmm," Changmin hums, wrapping his hand about Yunho's erection and pumping fast— once, twice, thrice. The saliva has reduced the friction until all Yunho feels is a pleasurable tug that intensifies the dragging sensation of Changmin's callused palm about him. "Hmm, hyung," Changmin says casually, as though they are sharing _jjajangmyeon_  and  _soju_  while watching TV, "hyung, looks like you're all better now, hmm?"   
  
"No, don't-" tease, Yunho wants to say, but what leaves his mouth is a cross between a groan and a whimper, as Changmin's questing fingers move down, and behind. They drift over his balls, and after a too-brief caress, probe behind in a way that makes Yunho bite down hard on his lip.   
  
He can feel himself stiffening as Changmin pushes one, and then two fingers into him. There’s too much, too fast, but it’s precisely the way he likes it, and Changmin knows it. The burning stretch makes Yunho’s toes curl in anticipation, for the pain-pleasure that is sure to follow.  
  
He's always loved Changmin's hands; they taper off with fingers of a pianist, of a surgeon. Fingers that are long and slender and made even more beautiful by their elongated boniness and the broad palms housing them. But at this moment he doesn't like Changmin's hands as much as he normally does, because the saliva on them is almost gone and-  
  
“Ah- _ahhh_.” Yunho feels a shudder run through his own body as Changmin adds a third finger and scissors wide. Then Changmin crooks them, curling his fingers against  _there_  in a beckoning gesture that pulls an involuntary moan out of Yunho. And Yunho thinks hazily that he doesn't like Changmin's hands, no, he fucking loves them.  
  
But then Changmin pulls them out, and leaves him empty, something that drags a frustrated whine from Yunho. He can feel himself clenching, eager for Changmin’s fingers, Changmin’s cock, anything,  _anything_  at all to fill him up. Yunho bucks up involuntarily, searching for some sensation, gasping in relieved pleasure as his cock drags across Changmin’s lower abdomen, leaving a trail of sticky wet. It’s not enough, though. “No, come back, don’t—”  
  
“What did you say, hyung?” Changmin smiles down at him, hovering and with a dark glint in his eyes, hands busy at the fly of his own jeans. “I couldn’t hear you. Care to say it again? Properly?”  
  
Yunho feels himself flush all over. He knows what Changmin wants. He knows what Changmin is asking of him. But, but. “I— I— Come closer.”  
  
Changmin obliges, scooting nearer until his cock just brushes against Yunho’s, grinning when he sees how the tendons in Yunho’s neck pulls stark. “No, no, Changdollie, I mean, I mean—”  
  
“Yes? ” There is a wealth of impatience lurking behind that single word, but Yunho is too far-gone to even rejoice in the fact that he’s reduced his Changmin to a strained, controlled mess. Instead he closes his eyes, even as he speaks words that make his own balls draw tighter against his body. “I want- Changmin, I  _want_ \- Want your cock inside me, now,  _now_.”  
  
“I see.” Still Changmin teases, fingers drifting, dancing across Yunho’s eyelids until the older man opens his eyes and look at him, sexual arousal taking a backseat to frustration. “I asked, Changmin,  _why_  aren’t you—”  
  
He doesn’t get to complete his petulant statement. Instead, Changmin bends down and over, looming in such a delicious way that Yunho feels his breath getting caught in his throat. “But hyung,” Changmin licks at the corner of Yunho’s mouth almost daintily, “you need to be specific, hyung. Do you want my cock in your mouth,” he smiles, pressing the curve of his lips against Yunho’s to catch the moan that filters out, “or in your arse?”  
  
“My, my—” Yunho shakes his head even as he manages the words in an almost soundless whisper. “Down there. My a-arse.”  
  
“Well done, hyung,” Changmin punctuates his praise by crawling upwards, till he’s crouching over Yunho, cock nudging insistently against that sexy bottom lip. “Now make me all nice and wet,” he strokes a hand down the sharp line of Yunho’s jaw, and stretches, reaching for the bottle of lubricant on the night stand even as the way he’s grasping for the plastic blue bottle slides his cock deeper into Yunho’s mouth.   
  
“Mmmm.” The way Yunho’s lips close around him, the pleased sound Yunho makes while sucking hard with a curling tongue, all done to draw Changmin in deeper makes the latter freeze, panting; hair hanging in his eyes. He cannot help but thrust, hips jerking against his will, and he braces his hands against the bed, hovering over Yunho. Three seconds pass before he huffs a breath, pulling himself out of Yunho’s mouth reluctantly, and he finally remembers the tube of lubricant clenched in his hand. “Hyung, honestly. Patience.”  
  
Yunho doesn’t even deign to offer a response; instead he reaches over and takes the bottle from Changmin, uncapping it and smearing lubricant all over his own fingers. Squeezing until half the bottle is either emptied over his hands or Changmin’s stomach or the bed sheet, he smiles defiantly at Changmin as he allows his hand to drift down, to push three fingers into himself at once. “Ah-ah-ahhhh,” he sighs at the pleasurable burn, spreading his own fingers to rub against that particular spot, voice breaking slightly. “Feels good,  _yes_.”  
  
“How dare you—” Changmin growls, and he yanks Yunho’s hand away, much to the other’s displeasure. He streaks his hand across the mess of lubricant Yunho has dumped on his stomach and hastily fists himself with a few half-hearted tugs to make sure he is slicked up properly.   
  
“No, you don’t get to do that, stop that.” Batting Yunho’s sneaky hands away with another displeased snarl, Changmin lines himself up and with a practiced shove of his cock against, into Yunho, he allows a contented sigh to escape him as he –finally finally  _finally_ — sinks in to the hilt. His balls are already drawn tight and bumping against Yunho’s and he’s all ready to come even without moving.   
  
“Changmin-ah, yes,  _yes_ —” Yunho writhes, eyes closing involuntarily from feeling absolutely full, from being impaled on Changmin’s cock. Groaning, he squirms and hooks his legs around his lover’s waist, sighing in satisfaction when that changes the angle of Changmin’s cock and seats him even more firmly within Yunho. The friction is incredible, and he does not quite know if it is pain or pleasure or a combination of both.   
  
Changmin brushes gentle fingers over the arch of Yunho’s eyebrows, and strokes down, smiling at the prickle of Yunho’s eyelashes against his skin. “And what do you say now, hyung?”   
  
Yunho stares up and curves a hand about the beautiful face inches from his. “Please.”  
  
“My hyung is such a good boy.” Changmin whispers tenderly, and he moves.


	8. Little Hills

 

"Hyung," Changmin whispers, painting his words on the slick, warm surface of Yunho’s skin. "Hyung, you love this, don’t you?"

 

"N-n-no, no, don’t, don’t, I don’t want, stop it-" Yunho is wrecked, flushed and panting, head thrown back at such an angle that the tendons in his neck are stark, glistening in the lamp light from a combination of sweat and Changmin’s saliva.

 

Changmin wants to bite them, leave delightful little purpling bruises along the pretty little vein that appears whenever Yunho is indulging in vigorous exercise of some sort, like now. He wants to leave marks that show the world that Yunho is his, that Yunho is _only_ his, and only he gets to brand Yunho and turn him into the wrecked, moaning mess he is right now.

 

But Changmin is a man on a mission, and he will not be swayed from it. He will get Yunho to say the words.

 

He lets his lips drift across the expense of deliciously pillowy chest, curling his tongue around a nipple, drawing it into his mouth. His first suck has Yunho arcing off the bed with an incoherent shout, hands coming up to fist in Changmin’s hair, tugging hard enough to hurt. Changmin loves it, though, the flashes of pain at delicious counterpoint with the haze of arousal, and he purrs, scraping his teeth across the sensitive flesh of the areola.

 

"Oh, fuck- Cha- Chang- fuck, _yes_ , no, oh-“

 

It earns him another yank, and he delivers a little nip this time, just hard enough for it to hurt, and soothes it away with lapping little licks. Yunho’s moans have been reduced to little gasping whimpers, punctuated with jerky motions from his hips. His cock is tucked in between them, rubbing against Changmin’s belly, impossibly hard and warm and wet from precome.

 

"Y- fuck, oh, ah-"

 

Changmin grants the nipple in his mouth another firm suck and pulls away. It is red and swollen and so prettily abused, and he can feel an involuntary grin born of pleasure and lust, tugging on his lips as he takes in the sight.

 

The fingers in his hair spasm, trying to pull him back, but they slacken when he brings his own hand up and allows his fingers to join in playing, instead.

 

He drags a thumb about it, letting the flesh catch slightly at the edge of his thumb nail, before turning his attention to its other, neglected counterpart. He gives Yunho no warning before he takes it between his thumb and index finger, and pinches. Hard.

 

"Ch-ah- _Changmin_!” Yunho cries out, his cock jumping against Changmin’s abdomen with another spurt of precome, sending a pleased little shudder through Changmin.

 

He shoves himself upwards, until they’re face to face, eye to eye; his fingers still having fun at Yunho’s nipples. Yunho tilts his head forward, trying to catch at Changmin’s lips, but Changmin turns away instead, mouthing a meandering line up Yunho’s beautifully sharp jaw, until his tongue is curving about the edge of Yunho’s too-sensitive earlobe.

 

Yunho is whining now; keening, really, low and broken and desperate-sounding at the back of his throat. Changmin decides it’s the most gorgeous sound he has ever heard.

 

"You can come like this, yeah?" he lets his breath fan out hotly against the shell of Yunho’s ear, grinning when it pulls another full body quake from Yunho, a movement that makes Yunho’s chest quiver in a most distracting way.

 

His own cock is so hard that it is painful, but Changmin ignores it. This is Yunho’s time. “You can come like this, with my mouth at your ear and my fingers on your perfect little tits,” another shiver, another jolt of Yunho’s cock against Changmin’s belly, “and nowhere else. You can come just like this, can’t you? With nothing on your cock or in your ass. You can come like this, with just my words and my fingers. Such a slut, my hyung.”

 

Yunho turns, pressing his mouth against Changmin’s in a clumsy, slovenly attempt to shut Changmin up, to stopper his words. Changmin lets Yunho suck helplessly at his lips, on his tongue, for a few seconds before withdrawing.

 

"You can’t come, though," he presses his words into the plump parabola of Yunho’s bottom lip, kiss-swollen. "You can’t come until you say what I want you to say, remember? _You can’t come_.”

 

"I- I- I-" Yunho’s hands scrabble at Changmin’s shoulders, leaving reddened indentations, markers and evidence of their activities. "I- please, I can’t- can’t- please-"

 

"You can," Changmin encourages, pressing down with a finger nail on Yunho’s right nipple, hard enough for the older man to choke out another mewl, more air than sound. "You can, of course you can, hyung. Now say it. Say it."

 

He punctuates his demand with a shift of his hands, letting them frame the sides of Yunho’s chest, pressing and pushing upwards so that his hands are full of soft, sexy flesh, a flash of heat wriggling its way down his spine. “ _I want you to say it_.”

 

Exercise and dancing and age has broadened Yunho’s chest, but his pectorals are still soft and lovely and oh so stunning, and Changmin wishes he can keep his hands and his mouth on Yunho’s chest all day, everyday. The flesh is whitened beneath the pressure of his fingers, and Changmin shifts, his own cock immeasurably excited by the sight. “Look, look at them. Look at how beautiful they are. Look at how beautiful you are. And _say it_.”

 

"I-I- I have pretty titties and they a-are little hills!" Erupts from Yunho in a breathless rush of syllables. It is immediately followed by a long, drawn out groan as he buries his flushed face into the crook of Changmin’s neck, cock pulsing, pumping out pearly strings of white to drip down Changmin’s abdomen.

 

"Good boy," Changmin praises, pressing a kiss to Yunho’s sweaty temple, and another, nuzzling against the tendrils of Yunho’s fringe stuck to his face, as Yunho convulses through his orgasm. "My hyung is a good boy, and I love him, and his sweet little hills."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More porn after six months of not touching this 'verse. This particular oneshot is written for Gen aka yunhormones on Tumblr. Original post can be found [here](http://wennytime.tumblr.com/post/79245183498/hills-little-hills-gen-little-hills-meanwhile). 
> 
>    
> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism -because porn is fucking hard (pun intended) to write- are always extremely welcome and appreciated.


End file.
